


Phone Call

by erry_kyun



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, cuma malam yang emo taehyun setelah konser kemarin, jbj is family i don't make the rule, nohtaedong, sedikit (banyak) nohtaedonghan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erry_kyun/pseuds/erry_kyun
Summary: Sepulangnya seusai melakukan konser perdana mereka, Taehyun mendapatkan sebuah panggilan telepon dari orang yang benar-benar dirindukannya.[Kim Taedong/Noh Taehyun. NohTaedong.]





	Phone Call

 

Mungkin sudah hampir setengah jam berjalan setelah mereka sampai di  _dorm_  dan memulai kegiatan masing-masing sebelum tidur. Konser perdana mereka baru saja dilaksanakan dan Noh Taehyun tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak melakukan apapun kecuali langsung berbaring di atas tempat tidur setelah membersihkan dirinya. Ada banyak momen indah yang terjadi seharian itu dan Taehyun tidak akan pernah melupakan setiap detik di dalamnya: tentang dirinya, tentang lautan cahaya ungu yang menyala-nyala, tentang namanya yang diseru-serukan, dan tentang kebahagiaan yang dia bagi bersama kelima anggota lainnya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal anggota—

Taehyun membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga menghadap ke tembok kamarnya, suasana hatinya mendadak mendung dalam sekejap. Dia bisa mendengar samar-samar suara Hyunbin yang tertawa karena adegan lucu di televisi dan suara Kenta yang menyanyi di kamar mandi, tapi tidak satupun dari kenyataan itu mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Taehyun tidak melakukan apapun kecuali memandangi dinding tembok kamarnya yang gelap tertutup bayangan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia menghembuskan napas berat. Sudah berapa lama orang  _itu_  tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya? Tidak mencoba sama sekali menghubunginya? Sepertinya sudah sangat lama sampai Taehyun lelah menunggunya.

Taehyun menggigit bibirnya sedikit keras, dia masih ingat apa yang Taedong katakan saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu secara langsung—

_"Hyung, kau sudah tahu kalau fans membuat grup bernama JBJ? Mereka ingin kita bertujuh debut bersama."_

_"Wah, aku sangat menantikan kalau memang kita akan didebutkan bersama."_

_"Aku juga. Suatu saat, aku ingin bisa berdiri di panggung yang besar, memandang lautan lightstick yang menyala, sambil menggenggam tanganmu, Hyung."_

Pertama kali Taehyun mendengar kata-kata itu, hatinya menghangat bersama wajahnya yang memanas. Senyuman polos Taedong yang manis masih terpampang jelas di ingatan Taehyun. Sekarang? Taehyun mendengus kesal. Memang, kenyataan selalu tidak seindah apa yang sudah dia bayangkan sebelumnya, Taehyun sudah sangat sering mengalami hal seperti itu.

Setelah mendengar berita bahwa manajemen agensi mengizinkan Taehyun debut bersama JBJ, dia tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun dari Taedong lagi. Ah, kecuali mungkin beberapa telepon putus asa dari Taedong yang membuat Taehyun merasa sangat kecewa. Laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu juga belum pernah lagi mengajaknya bertemu secara langsung. Tidak dengannya, ataupun dengan anggota resmi yang lain.

Seharusnya malam ini Taehyun tertidur dengan senyuman di wajahnya, mengingat konser besar yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Kenyataannya? Pikirannya terbang ke berbulan-bulan ke belakang, pada beberapa hari setelah penentuan tim evaluasi posisi Produce 101. Waktu-waktu itu adalah saat-saat yang cukup berat. Taehyun tahu banyak orang berharap padanya, semua anggota tim bergantung padanya. Berperan sebagai pemimpin,  _center_ , dan koreografer di saat yang bersamaan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dan, Taehyun tidak bisa terlalu banyak menunjukkan keputusasaannya di depan anggota lain—tidak di hadapan adik-adiknya, tidak pula di hadapan Sungwoo- _Hyung—_ karena Taehyun adalah pemimpinnya.

Waktu itu, satu-satunya orang yang menyadari kegundahan hatinya dan berusaha melakukan sesuatu tentang itu adalah Taedong. Dia yang menelusup malam-malam ke balik selimut Taehyun, memeluknya, dan mencium dahinya. Sebenarnya Taedong membuat ranjang yang sudah sempit itu menjadi semakin sempit (terutama karena kaki Taedong sangat panjang), tapi entah kenapa diam-diam Taehyun jadi menantikannya setiap malam.

Menyebalkan memang, setelah mencuri hatinya dengan cara seperti itu, sekarang Taedong pergi begitu saja dari kehidupannya. Hanya dengan membayangkan senyuman Taedong yang polos itu saja, Taehyun jadi kesal sendiri dibuatnya.

Lamunannya yang panjang itu luntur ketika Taehyun memutuskan untuk mengganti posisi berbaringnya seraya mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku mantel yang tadi dikenakannya selama perjalanan pulang. Taehyun terkejut ketika ada satu panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal dan beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dari nomor yang sama. Biasanya Manajer- _hyung_  tidak mengizinkannya mengangkat panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal, tapi karena nomor itu sudah berusaha menghubunginya beberapa kali, Taehyun khawatir kalau memang panggilan itu penting. Akhirnya dia mengangkat panggilan itu setelah beberapa detik menimbang-nimbang.

"Halo—"

" _Hyung?_ "

Taehyun sontak membantu, lidahnya terasa kelu selama beberapa detik. Dia mengenal suara itu, sangat mengenalnya. Bahkan meskipun suara itu tidak terlalu jelas karena berasal dari sambungan telepon, Taehyun benar-benar tahu siapa yang sedang meneleponnya ini sekarang.

" _Taehyun-hyung?_ "

Taehyun tidak menjawab, dia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras hampir secara refleks.

" _Hyung, kau masih di sana? Selamat untuk konser pertama kalian, ya ..._ "

Taehyun tidak menanggapinya dengan baik, dia justru mendesis kesal. "La-lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya dengan suara kecil.

" _Apa?_ "

"Banyak teman-temanku yang datang, bahkan Dongsu dan Namhyung datang, Sanggyun juga dikunjungi teman-teman ToppDogg-nya. Kau ... K-kau ke mana?"

" _Hyung, aku—_ "

"Kau sudah tidak menghubungi kami selama berbulan-bulan ini ... Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan? Bahkan tidak untuk sebuah panggilan video?"

Taedong memberi jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan putus asa, " _Maafkan aku._ " katanya. " _Lagi pula, aku dengar kamera ponselmu rusak, jadi percuma saja melakukan panggilan video._ "

Taehyun sedikit terkejut mendengar itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Taedong tertawa, Taehyun benar-benar ingin mendengar suara tawa itu secara langsung. " _Aku hebat, 'kan?_ " katanya.

"Menyebalkan," Taehyun mengembungkan pipinya. Dia sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Taehyun menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya ini sedang berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Maka, dia menambahkan kemudian, "Sekarang, jelaskan padaku kesibukan macam apa yang kau lakukan sampai tidak bisa menemuiku selama ini," katanya kemudian.

" _Ah, kenapa harus? Sejak kapan mengabarimu adalah sebuah kewajiban? Memangnya Hyung ini pacarku?_ "

Taehyun tersentak, bersamaan dengan warna wajahnya yang berubah drastis seketika. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup membalas kata-kata itu.

" _Hyung malu, ya._ "

"A-apa? Tidak!"

" _Bercanda,_ " Lalu Taedong tertawa manis. " _Hyung 'kan memang kekasihku._ "

"H-hah? Sejak kapan?" Taehyun merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas, dia berdoa semoga saja Donghan tidak tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mereka karena merah di wajahnya ini benar-benar memalukan.

" _Sejak Hyung diam-diam menciumku saat aku tidur?_ "

"A-aku tidak pernah melakukan it—!" Bohong, Taehyun pernah melakukannya dan sekarang dia benar-benar menyesalinya.

Taedong tertawa lagi, Taehyun jadi sungguh ingin sekali bertemu orangnya secara langsung. " _Aku ingat, Hyung. Itu mungkin tiga hari sebelum hari evaluasi posisi,_ " katanya. " _Waktu itu semuanya pulang ke asrama duluan dan mereka meninggalkan kau dan aku yang ketiduran di lantai ruang latihan._ "

"Itu ..."

" _Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Aku juga menyukaimu._ "

Taehyun sungguh berharap saat ini Taedong sedang berdiri di hadapannya, dengan kedua tangannya yang terbuka dan senyuman khasnya yang manis. Taehyun benar-benar ingin menghambur ke pelukannya, bukannya malah hanya bicara melalui telepon seraya memeluk boneka tupai hadiah dari penggemar yang kebetulan ada di dekat sana saat itu. Sesuatu terasa seperti menggelitik perutnya dan itu adalah perasaan yang menyenangkan. Andai saja Taedong benar-benar ada di hadapannya, segalanya akan terasa lebih sempurna.

"Taedong- _ah_  ..."

" _Ya?_ "

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa selama ini kau menghilang ..." Taehyun menggigit bibirnya seraya membenamkan sedikit wajahnya ke bantal. "Kalau kau tahu aku me-menyukaimu, seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu." Kalimat itu benar-benar memalukan, tapi Taehyun harus mengucapkannya.

Taedong tidak langsung menjawab, dia bergeming selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, " _Aku butuh waktu,_ " katanya. " _itu berat untukku, Hyung. Saat aku mendengar kabar bahwa aku akan debut bersamamu, bersama yang lainnya, aku benar-benar senang. Tapi saat aku tahu bahwa banyak hal yang menghalangiku untuk itu, aku benar-benar ... sulit menerimanya. Saat aku melihat kalian debut berenam, tampil bersama di atas panggung, itu benar-benar menyesakkan. Aku tidak bisa merelakannya, sebenarnya._ "

Taehyun bergumam, "Tidak apa-apa ... kau berhak merasa seperti itu."

" _Ya, karena itu juga aku tidak bisa menghubungi kalian, aku jadi berusaha menghindari kalian sampai aku bisa merelakan kalian debut bersama berenam_."

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah rela?" Taehyun sedikit kesal kalau memang Taedong sudah mengikhlaskannya begitu saja, di saat Taehyun sendiri benar-benar masih menginginkan keberadaannya saat ini.

" _Tidak_ ," katanya. " _Tapi akhirnya aku sadar bahwa menghindari kalian bukanlah jalan keluarnya_."

"Memang," Taehyun mengembungkan pipinya.

Taedong tertawa. " _Aku benar-benar ingin melihat wajahmu sekarang_."

"Kalau begitu datang saja ... kau bisa datang ke  _dorm_  kapanpun kau mau."

" _Donghan tidak akan memperbolehkan aku pulang kalau aku datang ke dorm_."

Taehyun tertawa kecil, "Anak itu akan menyuruhmu menginap, lalu mengajakmu tidur bersama. Dia benar-benar sayang padamu."

Taedong ikut tertawa. " _Sepertinya kau kesusahan mengurus lima orang anak sendirian_."

"Ralat, empat anak dan satu bayi. Hyunbin itu bayi besar. Dia seperti bayi, tapi dua kali lebih besar dariku. Hyunbin dan Donghan jadi duo yang serasi kalau sedang menggoda Kenta. Mereka bisa jadi sangat berisik kalau sedang bersemangat. Sanggyun juga selalu berkeliaran tanpa pakaian dan memuji-muji dirinya sendiri, belum lagi ada Yongguk yang tidak bisa dibujuk kecuali dengan suara kucing."

Taedong tertawa lebih keras, " _Ya ampun, keluarga yang ramai!_ " serunya. " _Tapi, pasti menyenangkan_."

"Memang, sih ..." Taehyun jadi tersenyum sendiri tanpa sadar.

— _brak_.

Perhatian Taehyun sontak teralih ketika suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras itu terdengar. Dia sontak berbalik untuk kemudian menemukan Donghan yang berjalan masuk ke kamar dengan balutan piyama kesukaannya. Rambutnya yang basah itu turun dan menempel-nempel di dahinya, sepertinya dia baru saja keramas. Meskipun sudah larut malam, rona ceria di wajah Donghan masih tetap kelihatan, seolah mereka bukan baru saja melakukan konser beberapa jam yang lalu.

" _Hyung_ sedang menelepon siapa?" tanya Donghan, penasaran.

"Rahasia," balas Taehyun, tidak acuh.

"Ahh ... Ayolah,  _Hyung_ ~ kenapa main rahasia-rahasia begitu?" Donghan merengek seraya bergerak mendekat dan merangkak naik ke ranjang Taehyun.

" _Apa itu suara Donghannie?_ " Taehyun tidak ingat sejak kapan dia menyalakan  _speaker_  telepon, tahu-tahu Taedong berseru sehingga Donghan bisa mendengar kata-katanya.

Tatapan mata Donghan sontak terbuka lebar, lalu dia berseru dengan antusias, "Taedong- _Hyung_?!"

" _Ini aku, Donghannie._ "

" _Hyung_ , aku merindukanmu!" seru Donghan semangat, dia tidak sadar sudah menggencit tubuh Taehyun yang lebih kacil darinya itu karena terlalu antusias. "Kenapa hanya menelepon Taehyun- _hyung_? Aku juga mau ditelepon!"

Taedong tertawa renyah. " _Aku baru saja berniat meneleponmu. Tapi, Taehyun-hyung membicarakan terlalu banyak hal, ternyata dia sebegitunya merindukanku._ "

"Hei! Siapa yang—!" seru Taehyun tidak terima, seraya berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh besar Donghan yang menindihnya itu. Donghan dengan cepat membekap mulut Taehyun supaya tidak bicara hal yang tidak perlu.  _Maknae_  mereka itu memang sering bersikap kurang ajar seperti ini dan Taehyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang itu.

"Memang! Taehyun- _hyung_  sangat merindukanmu,  _Hyung_. Dia bahkan pernah mengigaukan namamu saat tidur."

"A-apa? KAPAN?!" Taehyun akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari Donghan yang menutup mulutnya, sayangnya ember bocor Donghan sudah terlanjur menyembur. Dan, sungguh ini benar-benar memalukan.

" _Sungguh, Donghannie?_ " Taedong di seberang sana juga terkejut, rona merah tipis muncul di wajahnya. Sayangnya, Taehyun dan Donghan tidak bisa melihat itu.

"Sungguh! Ranjang kami 'kan bersebelahan, aku tahu banyak tentang Taehyun- _hyung_!" katanya. "Makanya cepat ke sini,  _Hyung_  ... Taehyun- _hyung_  tidak bisa terus berlama-lama menjadi  _single parent_!"

" _Single parent_?!" Taehyun memekik. Sumpah, percakapan ini benar-benar bisa membuat wajahnya mendidih.

Taedong tertawa sebentar. Dia memilih untuk ikut-ikutan permainan Donghan. " _Kalau begitu, Donghannie tolong jaga ibumu sampai ayah datang, ya._ "

"Tentu! Aku akan menjaga Mama dengan baik," ujar Donghan sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Taehyun dengan bersemangat. Taehyun sampai susah bernapas dibuatnya.

" _Kalau jadwal kalian kosong cepat beri tahu aku, ya. Nanti aku pasti berkunjung ke dorm._ "

"Beres!" balas Donghan semangat. "Yay! Akhirnya Papa pulang! Aku akan bertemu Papa!"

Percakapan itu sungguh memalukan sampai Taehyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menutup wajahnya di pelukan Donghan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Donghan bisa memainkan drama kecil itu tanpa merasa malu sama sekali. Dasar, dia memang selalu tidak ingat umur.

Percakapan telepon itu terus berlanjut sampai Donghan memanggil empat anggota lainnya untuk berkumpul di kamar mereka sambil mengobrol ramai-ramai dengan Taedong melalui ponsel Taehyun. Mereka terus berbincang selama tiga puluh menit sampai akhirnya sambungan telepon itu harus terputus karena Taedong kehabisan baterai.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, jadi ini adalah fanfik JBJ kedua saya. Setelah kemarin menulis taehyunbin (yang di post di wattpad) akhirnya saya balik lagi dengan nohtaedong hhahaa. Ini memang agak emo di awal (karena saya habis nonton fancam konser jbj yg mereka nangis semua hhuhu) tapi pada akhirnya semoga kalian bisa melihat ini sebagai sesuatu yang manis ehhehe
> 
> Oh iya kemarin di konser si nohtae dan kenta ngedance lagu bbom bbom nya momoland dan roller coaster nya chungha ya? ampun aku ga nyangka nohtae bisa sassy banget gitu :"(( diajarin nyabe sama si kenta pasti /ga
> 
> Okey sekian, makasih sudah baca ya, kritik saran dan komentar boleh banget di masukkan ke kolom komentar~ Terima kasihhhh


End file.
